Roar! A Cat Burglar Bares Her Fangs
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions de:Die Rettung von Kupiruru Walkthrough *Must obtain the Navaratna Talisman to enter battlefield. :*Anyone can assist regardless if they have the Navaratna Talisman or expansion. :*No experience is lost upon death, even if you don't have the Navaratna Talisman. :*Mission failure requires you to repeat the previous mission (relocating the ???'s). *Buffs are lost upon entry, however Reraise gained from equipment is not lost. *Enter the Chamber of Oracles and examine the Shimmering Circle for a cutscene. *Examine it first for a cutscene. *Examine it a second time to enter the battlefield. *You have 30 minutes to complete the mission. Notes *'Testimonials & Strategies' *Only Nanaa Mihgo must be defeated in order to win. *Most parties can afford to wipe up to two times. Wiping three times is not feasible given the the allotted time. **Players who have been K.O.'d at the top of the steps or closer to the entrance may be safely Raised without aggro. **Tractor is not permitted in this battlefield. *Note that it is possible to Sleep or Gravity-kite most enemies in this battlefield, allowing weakened party members to recover. Nanaa Mihgo *Approximately 12,000 HP. *Very fast HP regeneration rate. Taking advantage of Bio and Poison slows it down a little. *Susceptible to Stun, Gravity, and Sleep though builds resistance. *Nanaa Mihgo is a Thief and possesses the Triple Attack Job Trait with potent Additional Effects such as Paralyze, Silence, Stun and Poison. *Has access to all standard Dagger Weapon Skills, as well as an extremely powerful conal Area of Effect attack called King Cobra Clamp. **It is important for all attackers to spread out evenly around Nanaa Mihgo to limit the Area of Effect of this attack. Healers should stand as far away as possible and avoid standing directly behind any close-range attackers. **This attack will bypass Shadow Images and Invincible; it appears to be magical damage. Magic damage reduction equipment and spells are highly recommended. **Fealty greatly reduces damage from this attack. *Uses Perfect Dodge. *Nanaa Mihgo will return to the center of the circle and will regen her HP to full within a minute if she is unclaimed (during a wipe). Goblin Trio *You will face Goblin Enforcer (RDM), Goblin Intimidator (WAR), and Goblin Repossessor (THF). *Approximately 5,000 HP. *All three Goblins are mildly resistant to all forms of Sleep. It is not recommended to attempt to keep them slept for very long. *Recommended to use Elemental Seal/Focalization Sleepga II/Sleep II/Sleepga and focus on one Goblin at a time, or to simply Sleep Nanaa and have each DD solo/duo a Goblin. *Unlike the 2 Mithras, the Goblins will not respawn if they are defeated. Mithra Duo *Bopa Greso and Cha Lebagta will appear randomly during the battle, separately or together. **Note that they will immediately attack whoever has hate on Nanaa Mihgo and can be summoned again after being defeated. They also appear to have TP as soon as they are summoned. *Cha Lebagta is a Ninja, using all standard Ninjutsu. *Bopa Greso is a Black Mage that casts tier-four Elemental Magic. *Both have access to all standard Dagger Weapon Skills. *Highly susceptible to Sleep, Gravity and Silence.